


Mr. Secret

by ruf1n4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Scout Regiment, Scouts, Secret Admirer, Strangers to Lovers, Training, best friend Armin arlert, friends - Freeform, romantic, secret, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruf1n4/pseuds/ruf1n4
Summary: After joining the Survey Corps some strange things started to happen, it started with your ODM gear being ready before you could do it, then it got worse with small gifts and before you knew it, everyone was talking about you and your secret admirer, called Mr. Secret.Who is this person?Pairing: Captain Levi Ackerman x you
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Sour Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This story won’t contain any smut, only fluff and some angst and it will have just a few chapters though I’m trying to make them as long as I can.  
> Enjoy :)

# Mr. Secret

## Chapter 1

### Sour Meat

Since you had joined the Scout Regiment, things had started to change. You had trained with your friends Eren, Mikasa, and your best friend Armin, you also met Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, and the rest of the cadets. Were you good? You wouldn't say so, you were ok but you never felt like you were at Eren or Mikasa's level, but you followed them anyway.

The training wasn't that bad after all and after the Titans had attacked the city of Trost, you improved a lot thanks to your commanders and friends. However, as you had arrived at the headquarters for the advanced exercises to try and found out as much as possible about Eren since he was apparently able to turn into a Titan, out of everyone's surprise.

You tried to live a normal routine, breakfast in the morning with the cadets, then morning activity which could change depending on the commanders, right after that you had lunch and afternoon activity, but most of the time you were able to skip it and help commander Hanji with her tests, you had gained her respect during the battle and she claimed you as her favorite. Finally, you had dinner and bedtime.

And it could sound boring, but it wasn't, in fact, every day you found yourself surprised by a mysterious gift. The first time it happened was on the second day of your staying there, after dinner you entered your room and found a bouquet on your bed, no message or whatsoever. Then it kept happening, whether it was food of any kind, cookies were your favorites, sometimes you would find your ODM gear already ready, your gas was fully charged, and the blades were changed and ready, other times you would find your horse with its settle on.

You got used to it after a few weeks, everyone was aware of what was happening to you and rumors started to spread. All the girls could be seen whispering and making up stories about the secret identity of your admirer. But you weren't too concerned about that, yes you liked the idea of someone giving you stuff, but your heart was already taken, you had a small crush over a certain Captain with black hair, grey eyes, and the sensitivity of a nutshell.

How did it happen? You had absolutely no fucking idea, but whenever he looked at you, you could feel your knees weakening. You couldn't stop but blushing when he called your name or talked to you, but everyone took that as a sign of fear since everyone was afraid of him.

The only person that knew was Armin, your closest friend, and confidant. That morning you sat right next to him in the cafeteria and smiled. "Where are the two crackheads?" You asked as you took your slice of bread.

"Mikasa is probably trying to wake Eren up." He shrugged and you nodded amusedly. "I've heard you're going to help Hanji again this afternoon." He said and you shrugged, it was the only way to pass the hand-to-hand training with Captain Levi and you liked Hanji so it was a double win. "Lucky you, Captain Levi told me not to skip or he'll make me clean the entire kitchen by myself." He snorted.

You giggled. "I don't know what's worse, getting your ass beaten or cleaning the entire day." You raised your eyebrow. "Thank god the team leader has a soft spot for me, she's so nice." You commented taking a bite from your bread. "We'll be testing Eren again, sometimes I pity him for the things she makes him do."

"As you should." Eren sat in front of you and Mikasa right beside him. "The other day she made me spit in so many glasses, I had my tongue sore." He said and you three started to laugh, Armin shook his head amused and you rested your head on his shoulder trying to catch your breath. "I'm dead serious-"

Levi passed next to your table and glared at you all. "Why the fuck are you laughing so loud?" He asked and all the laughter vanished. You gulped and tried to hide behind your friend's body. "I don't like the noise in the morning." He simply said and kept walking towards his table where all the commanders used to sit.

"He's scary," Armin muttered.

"Yeah, Y/n looked like she was about to faint." Mikasa joked and you widened your eyes. "Is there something you wanna tell us, huh?" She had a feeling, you were never shy but when it came to Captain Levi, you seemed a totally different person.

"I-" you cleared your throat. "I'm trying to skip hand-to-hand training with him." You simply said and she nodded not fully convinced.

"Who cares, what about Mr. Secret? Have you received anything yet?" Eren asked curiously.

Mr. Secret, that's the name Armin had given to the mysterious person, so everyone started calling them that, it was kinda weird talking about someone you didn't know even know.

You shook your head slowly. "It's morning, how could they? Yesterday I found my horse's self-clean and ready, ugh." You sighed placing your chin on your hand. "I just wanna know who are they so I can thank them and tell them to stop 'cause it's getting embarrassing." You looked around, the cafeteria was almost full.

"I must say I'm pretty curious too." Armin nodded. "But we never get any evidence, once we'll get something more than a basket of biscuits, I'll start my investigation." He assured you and you smiled. 

As you were about to take another slice of bread, Sasha stopped right in front of your table. "Hey, guys, good morning, what are your plans for today?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Training in the morning and also training in the afternoon, the usual." Mikasa shrugged and kept eating quietly. 

"I heard we're gonna get a few days off after our next mission." You said recalling a conversation you had heard between Hanji and Erwin a few days earlier. "But anyway, what brings you here?"

Sasha pointed at your plate shyly. "Are you eating that?" You looked down at your three slices of bread and apple, you gulped thinking about it but in the end, you let it go and pushed the food towards her. "Thank you!" She cheered and walked away.

"You should eat breakfast," Eren said and you snorted. "I know you don't like it, but you won't survive the morning." 

You rolled your eyes. "I never ate breakfast, I won't start now, a slice of bread is enough until lunch." You said getting up. "I'll see you guys later." You needed to put your uniform up and then join your friends outside. 

"Y/n!" Hanji called you from her table and you smiled approaching her. "Are coming today to the lab to help me, right?" She asked excitedly.

"For sure." You nodded, your hands were hidden behind your back as you were playing with your fingers, not because you were embarrassed or scared of her, but because Captain Levi was right next to her. "I'll make sure to bring Eren on time." You joked, god you felt awkward even if Levi was just sipping his tea not even glancing at you once.

"Great, I'll see you there." You waved and walked away, Hanji sighed and looked at you before your body disappeared in the hallway. "She's so skinny, she should eat more." 

Levi didn't say a thing but he agreed, and he knew that you used to share all your food with your friends so you remained with almost nothing. Pathetic, it was the best way to get killed, from the excessive exercising before than from a Titan.

Petra frowned. "I don't understand why you keep her around your lab so much, she's just a cadet and most of those pieces of information are important." She complained and Hanji waved her hand in the air.

"She's fine, she's my protégée! She saved me that day at Trost, I could've been eaten by a Titan, but she killed it before that could happen." She explained and pocked at Levi's arm. "You were there Shorty, tell her!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." His voice sounded cold as usual, but he really didn't care. 

"She just needs a little push." Hanji clapped her hands. "And a little more food, I'll make sure to help her."

**

The morning had been tiring, you had run so much you felt like you were going to faint any time soon. You also had to clean the stables with Jean and Sasha, it was fun to chat with them while doing so, but your arms were dead.

So entering the cafeteria for lunch was a relief, Armin joined you at the table as soon and you sat down with your soup and bread. "You look... devastated." He commented.

You smiled. "Oh wow, you're a genius." You joked as Eren and Mikasa joined. "Can't wait to rest a little." You muttered placing your head on the table. 

Mikasa smiled softly and patted your shoulder. "It's not that bad if you think about it." She tried to cheer you up and you hummed not convinced. 

"Y/n." Connie came towards you and you raised your head giving him your attention. "The cook told me to give you this." He said placing a plate covered with a cloche.

"Why?" You asked confused and he shrugged. "Didn't he tell you what's this?" You pulled the plate towards you and looked at it curiously.

"Not at all, he said someone wanted you to have it, didn't say the name tho." He explained.

"Could it be?" Armin blinked. "Maybe Mr. Secret? When things like this happen usually it's because of him." 

"Probably, but he never sent me a plate right in front of everyone." Everyone was looking at you waiting for you to reveal what was under the thing. "Alright, let's see." You took the cloche and slowly raised it, you widened your eyes once the food was uncovered. "Is this-"

"Meat?!" Everyone gasped and you blinked confused looking at the few pieces of chicken, it looked delicious, you couldn't deny that, but still.

"What the fuck." You whispered. The meat was one of the most esteemed goods and only people of certain wellbeing could afford it. "Are you sure it was for me?" Connie nodded still staring at the food.

Eren sighed. "I guess Mr. Secret wants you to eat more." He joked and you glared at him. "So? Eat it!"

"Fuck off." You shook your head. "Hey, who wants a piece of meat? C'mon." All the cadets moved around your table as you started to give everyone a small part of it, making sure that it was enough for all of them. 

Once you had shared the last piece of it, you looked at your friends as they were eating their part. "Next time ask for some beef," Eren said while chewing the chicken. 

You snorted. "How could this even happen? Meat? Thank god it was enough to give a little taste to everyone, it's so unfair to give me such a thing when poor people are dying of hunger." You shook your head. 

Armin frowned. "You're taking this too seriously, it's just a gift." 

"Yeah, from a stranger." You snapped. "This isn't just right."

Mikasa nodded. "I see your point, people will start talking." She noticed a few girls whispering and eyeing you. You wanted to disappear, that was not something you wanted to happen. "But you should be grateful that someone decided to spend their money on you." She then said looking into your eyes.

Your cheeks heated up, maybe you were flustered or just angry, both ways you weren't ok. "I don't people to spend their money on me." You hissed harshly. "It was fine when it was a bouquet, cookies or I don't know, some small things, but this? It's just embarrassing." You got up. "Sorry guys, I'll go to my room, I'm not feeling fine." You muttered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Armin asked and you stopped to think about it, you didn't want to be alone but you didn't want to let him starve either. "Here, I'll take the bread with me, let's go." He didn't wait for your answer, he simply took the loaf of bread with one hand and grabbed your hand with the other.

As you walked through the cafeteria, you could hear whispers from every direction.

"Do you think she's fucking one of the Commanders?"

"Maybe she bought for herself and pretend to be surprised?"

"I thought the scouts were against privileges." 

You wanted to scream, it wasn't your fault! How the fuck were you supposed to control this person and their stupid gifts? But you just bit your lip and stayed quiet about it. 

Once you entered your room, Armin quickly sat at your desk as you lied down on your bed as if you could sink in your sheets. "This is so fucking embarrassing, now everyone thinks I'm some kind of slut or something." You muttered, your voice muffled by the pillow. 

"There were already rumors, it's not some meat that will ruin your reputation." He said taking a bite from his bread and you got slightly up to glare at him. "Sorry, what I mean is that we need to find Mr. Secret as soon as possible."

You sighed. "You said it yourself, he doesn't give any evidence so how can we-"

He stopped you right there and gulped. "That's where I was wrong! He gave us a piece of evidence just today." He got up from the desk and sat next to you. "Hear me out, that chicken was very good meat." He pointed out and you nodded in agreement. "So that leads us to think that this person is very important and with a significant position." 

"Are you saying that Mr. Secret is part of the elite squad?" You raised an eyebrow and he chuckled at the name you used to describe the Commanders. 

"Probably." He shrugged. You burst into big laughter, the idea of one of the commanders buying you chicken was too amusing to be real. "Don't laugh! Listen to me." He stopped you and you nodded. "No cadet could ever be able to pay such a big prince, they can get mean if they want from the kitchen, it has to be one of them!"

"Mhm." You thought about it. "Could be, maybe Hanji? She always tells me that I'm too skinny." You reasoned out loud. "I can talk to her later and see if it's her or if she knows something." You proposed.

"Perfect, we could use some help from the inside." He nodded and handed you a piece of bread that you took gladly. "From now on, the investigations begin."


	2. Moonlight

# Chapter 2

## Moonlight

"Sorry Hanji, I'm late." You said as you entered the lab, after talking with Armin you fell asleep on the bed and you woke up just in time for your turn helping her. "I was just-"

"Eating chicken? I heard." She joked and you stopped, your heart skipped a bit and your face saddened. "Is everything ok?" Hanji asked confused by your change of mood. 

You nodded. "Yeah, sure." You sighed and then noticed Eren who was reading something from a book. "Hey there, ready for the tests?" You smiled approaching him. 

He raised his eyes from the page and smiled. "As always, are you sure you feel fine?" He then whispered trying to make sure not to be heard by the commander who was looking through her science stuff.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

He paused and looked at you. "You seemed sad and angry about... you know, you didn't even eat it."

"You didn't?" Hanji asked out of nowhere and you startled in your chair. "I swear, you will become a skeleton one day if you keep starving yourself like that!" She exclaimed as she placed a few glasses on the table.

"I'm not starving, I usually eat a lot during lunch and dinner." You pointed out exhausted. "It's just that when I get nervous or angry I lose my appetite." 

Eren shrugged. "I would have been happy to receive some delicious chicken."

Hanji giggled. "I bet, but let's concentrate on the important thing now! I need some of your hair." She pulled off some of them and then smiled. "Great, now I want to do the same from your Titan form to see if there's any difference." 

"Fine." He got up. "I'll go preparing outside." He waved and then walked out leaving the two of you alone.

You gulped considering if it was the best time to ask her what you had agreed with Armin, you could've said it in front of Eren but something about the whole situation made you think that maybe he wasn't the right person to bring into your investigations. "Hanji-" you started but she cut you off immediately.

"I don't know who gave you the meat Y/n if that's what you're asking." She said as she was analyzing Eren's hair. 

"Oh." You looked at your shoes, so it wasn't her. To be honest, she was your main suspect because of the time you had saved her life, she seemed the only one to have a reason to give you gifts. "Armin and I are trying to find out who Mr. Secret is." You blurted out and her head snapped toward you.

"Mr. Who?"

"Mr. Secret, the person that is doing all these things for me, Armin chose to call them like that." You explained. "We need your help."

"An investigation! Sounds so exciting, I'm the best at keeping secrets and, of course, at solving mysteries." She giggled and then adjusted her glasses on her nose. "Tell me everything."

You smiled. "We don't have so many clues as we need, but Armin says that only one of the elite group could give me that chicken." You said shortly and she nodded taking in the info. "So if you could keep an eye on your colleagues or something-"

"I will surely pay more attention to them, Armin is not wrong and I feel like Mr. Secret may be working right under our noses." She folded her arms. "I must say I'm impressed no one found out in these few weeks, meaning this person must be very good at hiding things." She slammed her first against the table. "I'm already thinking about some suspects! Gosh, I love being a detective."

You nodded carefully, almost scared by the way she took it so seriously. "Thank you Hanji, I knew I could count on you." 

"Don't mention it! It's the least I can do for you." She smiled and then gestured you to follow her. "Now let's go back to Eren."

**

It was late night, everyone was asleep but you just couldn't rest, it seemed like your mind was full of thoughts keeping you up.

You skipped dinner, Armin brought you food in your room and told everyone you were feeling sick. The idea of facing everyone after that afternoon made you nervous, you could already feel all the bad jokes about you.

With a sigh you got up from the bed and took your book from your bedside table, then you silently got out of your room and quietly made it to the garden, there was a tree where you used to read whenever you had a free moment by yourself.

Even if it was dark, you could perfectly see everything thanks to the moonlight. You sat on the grass and rested your back against the tree and opened the book starting to read.

It was so peaceful, the cold air was fresh against your exposed skin since you were wearing a pair of pants and a shirt that left your arms uncovered. Still, your brain seemed to be somewhere else, as much as you tried to focus on the story, your only thoughts were about Mr. Secret.

Who was this person? Why were they doing this? The last thing you needed was someone making you look bad in front of the others, you grew up with the idea that everyone was important and everyone needed to be treated with respect and kindness, the last thing you wanted was to appear selfish. 

It troubled you more than it should have, you knew that something about all that situation wasn't sitting right with you. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here, cadet?" You raised your eyes immediately and found Captain Levi right in front of you, you gulped, great. 

"S-sir." You closed your book and tried to sit up straight. "I'm sorry, I was reading." You excused yourself, you couldn't help but look at his face, the way his black hair matched with the darkness around you, thought his grey eyes seemed to shine under the moonlight. 

He was glaring at you, the same expression he had every single time you laid your eyes on him. "It's late night." 

You nodded. "I know, I couldn't sleep." You muttered hoping not to get a punishment such as cleaning the whole cafeteria by yourself, you knew he was capable of ordering so. "I just wanted to stay here for a while." 

He nodded analyzing you, your hair was tied up in a messy bun, your eyes weren't as happy as they used to be and your whole body looked tired. He didn't reply, he just sat next to you and looked up at the moon.

Your souls almost left your body at that action. Your crush since you had joined the scouts was sitting there, in silence and you were able to look at him. No training nor orders. You hoped he couldn't hear your heartbeat because it was getting faster by the second. "What were you reading?" He suddenly asked.

You widened your eyes. "Sir?" 

"I asked what were you reading, don't you understand English?" He didn't sound mean, just annoyed by the fact that you hadn't already answered. Somehow, his tone of voice or his words never really affected you, he could've called you idiot thousands of times and you would have still liked him.

You took the book and handed it to him. "It's a book my mom used to tell me about." You muttered shyly as he grabbed it and opened it to read the first page. "It's a dramatic story." You said again and he hummed silently. 

He had to admit, it seemed a good book by the way it had been written. "Tch, sounds boring." He lied and you sighed.

"It probably is, but it has a big value for me. When I was little my mother used to tell me about this story, and as I grew up I read it until it became the only thing that reminds me of her." You smiled a little looking at the moon, the memory of the woman making you feel as if you were about to cry. "I know it by heart, I could recite every sentence." You giggled and he just stared at you.

He liked the way you talked about it, he wanted to know more but at the same time, he didn't want to cross an invisible line that divided the two of you. "You should read something else." He pointed out and you nodded taking back your book, you hoped he wouldn't notice the way your hands were sweating. "The library is always open, no need to come out here."

You blinked a few times trying to come up with a good answer. "Sorry about that." 

He just snorted. "You're shaking." Only then you noticed how cold you were, was he worried about you? Well, of course, he was your captain and he had to make sure no one was going to get sick for something so stupid such as staying outside when it was cold. "And you haven't been eating lately."

You blushed, you didn't think he would have noticed. "I just..." You sighed. "I lose my appetite very easily, it's not something to worry about."

He glared at you. "I don't want burdens in my squad, nor idiots that don't eat even when they're the only one that gets offered meat." He commented harshly.

Fantastic, even the Captain was making fun of you just like everyone else. You could stand the rumors, but not this, you cared about his opinion way too much. "I swear I didn't ask for it." You snapped angrily and he looked at you surprised since you never showed that side of you. "I don't know who did that but it was disrespectful, and I don't want to be associated with such a thing, sir." You explained firmly and he nodded, almost fascinated by your self-confidence.

"Fine, let's go." He got up and offered his hand to help you do the same, your eyes were still on your feet, so many thoughts and insecurities were popping into your mind. You just hoped your hand wasn't that sweaty as you took his one and got up. "I'll walk you to your room to make sure your brat doesn't start to wander around." He simply said not letting go of you but pulling you behind him.

You held your breath for a few seconds, scared that he might feel your anxiousness as you kept walking together. His grip was gentle and you wished you could stay like that forever, but you soon enough reached your door. "Thank you, Captain." You smiled.

He nodded not sure of what to do. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow's training." And with that, he walked away leaving you with an accelerated heartbeat and a red face.

"Goodnight." You whispered thinking that he wouldn't hear you, but he did and, even though he didn't show it, he was kind of happy about your talk.


	3. Books and Secrets

# Chapter 3

## Books and Secrets

When Armin asked you if you had slept well, you decided to keep what happened a secret, maybe it was the fact that you had never had such a moment with the Captain or maybe you just wanted to not make it obvious to anyone, people already talked shit about you, if words were spread about you meeting Levi for a night talk, you could only imagine how they would react.

Besides, it wasn't anything special, he just saw you as a cadet, as it should be.

You had also tried to talk to Hanji, but she had told you that she was done with the experiments for a few days and assured you that she was going to help you but at the moment she was just as clueless as you about the mysterious admirer. But she had lied, she had already found out who that person was, it took her a few hours but her curiosity never failed her. However, she decided not to tell you and see if you could solve it by yourself.

You and Armin had talked while you were training. "I checked, we have the officers, the team leaders, the section commanders, and the commander." He listed as you were getting ready, well, you were helping him since Mr. Secret had already prepared all your equipment. "We can take off the list Hanji, the officers and team leaders, we barely ever talked to them. I don't know about the section commanders, but my suspects are on commander Erwin." He had told you and you widened your eyes.

"Not possible." You shook your head. "He's the commander, he wouldn't waste time on me, besides, we barely ever see him." You reminded him.

"Which is perfect if you think about it, how can we suspect of him if we never see him?" He asked and you blinked confused, his reasoning made sense but still. "I think the best thing you can do is try and talk to him when you see him."

"Are you out of your mind?" You whispered, it was already enough the way you had talked to Captain Levi, if you were to do that with the Commander it would have been a total disrespect. "I can't do that, I'm a cadet for fuck's sake."

"Just say hi and see how he reacts, not a big deal." 

As you entered the cafeteria for your dinner, you kept thinking about it. Could it be? But even if it was true, Erwin was definitely not your type, for many reasons, but deep down you wanted it to be Levi. But how could you like someone you talked once or twice and only addressing him as "captain" all the time. "Ugh." You snorted playing with your spoon in the soup, your mind was totally elsewhere.

"Hey there." Jean, one of your favorite cadets sat in front of you, you gave him a small smile not knowing why he was there in the first place, he used to sit with Connie and Sasha all the time, but you noticed that the place was half empty so maybe he was still waiting for them. "Where are your besties?"

You smirked. "Stop it, I know you're here because of... how did you call her? The love of your life?" You teased and he rolled his eyes. 

"Shut it, Y/n." He snapped, he then stopped and looked around. "Where is Mikasa anyway?"

You started at him, he always looked for her, always trying to talk to her and charm her. "Jean, can I ask you something?" He frowned but nodded. "How do you know if you like someone that way?" 

He was taken aback by your question, he had never even doubted his feelings for the girl with dark hair and clear eyes. "It's not something you can explain with words, I think you know it when you can feel it." He explained taking a slice of your bread and eating it without even asking. "I don't know Y/n, it's the way you feel like you want to be with that person all the time, you would do anything to have their attention." 

You bit your lip. "I guess, it's so difficult." You muttered. "You don't even talk to her that much."

"Don't need to, it's not something you can determine based on how much you guys talk." He exclaimed and you snorted, he was damn right and you knew it, but it was frustrating. Your eyes flew on Levi for a brief moment and you smiled looking at the strange way he used to grab his cup of tea before drinking it. "Hey, no meat today?" Jean joked and your head snapped to him.

"Excuse you?" Not only he had interrupted you from staring at your crush, who was eating peacefully, but he had just joked about something dead serious. "I don't need your stupid sarcasm right now, not about this anyway, you think I enjoy getting called out for something I didn't even plan on doing?" 

He raised his hands. "Relax, it's not like you didn't enjoy that meat anyway."

You widened your eyes. "Are you fucking serious?" You raised your voice and a few heads turned to look at you in curiosity. "It's not funny Jean."

He rolled his eyes. "Damn, I was just joking." He pointed out.

"I told you it's not something I want you to joke about, get away from me." You told him.

"I'm not-" but as he was about to reply he got interrupted.

"Hey." Eren stopped right in front of the table. "She said to leave her alone, move." He ordered, Armin silently sat beside you and placed his hand on your shoulder silently telling you that he was there for you. Mikasa was standing in the back looking at the scene. 

Jean got up and looked at him with a frown. "I'm not doing anything, she's just crazy."

Eren quickly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards him. "Say that again, horse-face." He provoked him and Jean threw a punch right in his stomach. That was how it started, the two of them started a fight right there, in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone just stared at them and incited the combatted. 

"Guys stop!" You tried to get between them but Armin held you.

"If you get there, they will hurt you!" 

"Well, I have to do something-" 

But before you could think about something, both Eren and Jean were pushed down on the ground. Captain Levi glared at them and kicked them both as hard as he could to make sure they weren't going to keep fighting. After he was done, he shrugged. "I hate noise." He kicked Jean one more time. "And no is no, learn that idiot."

You were left speechless, what was going on? Captain Levi didn't say anything else and walked back to his table, same cold expression and nothing else. Eren got up and Mikasa helped him sitting in front of you. "Are you ok?" He asked you.

"Me? How about you?" You touched his bruised cheek and he sighed in pain. "Gosh, he hurt you bad."

"Jean? Nah, I could take him down in a bit." 

"I was talking about the Captain." You blinked confused, you hadn't even looked at Jean once, your eyes had been glued to the man all the time. "Will you recover quickly?" You asked and he nodded slowly. "Good, now eat."

**

It was almost midnight, but again your mind seemed to be working against you. So many thoughts that you could barely pay attention to the pages of that book, how could you? The other cadets hated you, your friends were trying to protect you, Erwin was probably Mr. Secret and Levi was just absolutely perfect. Sometimes you asked yourself how could so many things be in your mind altogether, maybe it was the main reason why you couldn't eat or sleep properly.

A knock distracted you from your questions as you sat up from your bed and slowly walked to it, when you opened it you widened your eyes in surprise as you faced the one and only Captain Levi. "Sir." You gulped confused by his presence, you decided not to go out anymore because you didn't want to upset him again. 

He eyed you from head to toes, this time you were wearing a pair of shorts and a sweater, your eyes were shining in contrast with your red face, he looked behind you as if he was making sure that you were alone, he noticed your book open on your bed and sighed. "Put something on, it's cold." He said and you frowned. "I'm taking you to the library."

You gulped again, your knees were shaking. "It's late." You pointed out and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I can-"

"I'm starting to question your ability to understand what I say." He slightly tilted his head on the side. "Hurry up, before I change my mind." He closed the door and you were left with a new feeling inside you. You quickly got rid of your shorts and took a pair of long pants, the sweater was enough warm for you, so you stopped in front of the mirror and looked at yourself, you needed to look fresh and watchable, so you let your hair down and try to stop the heat on your cheeks before opening the door again hoping that he would still be there, and he was. "Let's go." He offered you his hand and you took it with a small smile.

He did it again, you thought to yourself, and a strange feeling invaded you like you had butterflies in your belly at the feeling of your skins touching, his hands were big and callous, but still gentle and protective. You looked at his back, he was wearing a white shirt that showed how fit he was without his usual uniform, you bit the inside of your cheek to retrain yourself from your thoughts of admiration towards him. 

Once you were into the library, he let go of you and you sighed disappointedly. "Here." He stopped in front of a shelf and you looked around curiously. "Most of the books are about giants and strategies, I don't think you would like them."

"Oh." You let out a small breath. "Armin reads them to me most of the times when he comes in my room." You smiled as he traced his hand on a pile of books before taking one of them. He really didn't give a damn about your friend, he grabbed his tissue and wiped it on the object taking off the dust on it. "What is that?" You asked.

He handed it to you. "A dramatic story, just as boring as that one you bring with you all the time." He tried to sound as cold as he could, but you were happy anyway as you took it and started to read the first page, he looked at how you bit your lip and frown your forehead in a moment of focus, the view of your profile side was something so beautiful to him, yet rare, he couldn't compromise himself by staying with you, then why did he bring you there? He didn't know the answer himself.

"I must admit, it seems like a great story." You smiled closing the book, Levi would have lied if he had said that he hadn't been in the library the night before looking for something that you might have liked. "But I thought the library was off-limits for the cadets."

"Only for the brats who can't even read." He replied, you nodded glad that he thought so highly of you. "You can take it, read it, and then bring it back, try not to ruin it while doing so." 

"Thank you, Captain." You sat on the floor with a big smile on your face, your attention was all on the book, and that kind of annoyed Levi, he didn't take you there for you to ignore him.

"It's Levi, we're out training nor on a formal occasion." He explained and you nodded, your heart beating hard in your chest because you never really called him by his name. "What's with you and Titan brat?" He questioned suddenly and you looked up at him, your eyes meeting his cold ones.

"You mean Eren?" He nodded silently sitting next to you, just like the other night. "He's my friend, he tried to protect me... Jean was being very mean." You snorted at the thought of him. "But he's cool, we're all friends after all." You finished with a sad smile.

He frowned. "You don't seem too happy about it." 

"I am, it's just that..." you sighed not knowing if you could open up with him or not, maybe the best option was to get up and walk away. But if he was sitting there next to you, it had to mean something and you felt like he was the only one you could talk to at the moment. "When I started to train, I was alone, I didn't know anyone, and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were already friends since they were kids. Yes, we care about each other, but the moment they'll have to choose between me and one of them, I won't be that important anymore." You explained briefly. "I just want someone to have my back."

Levi listened carefully, he had never thought you could feel lonely when you were constantly surrounded by people, maybe you hadn't realized how many cadets talked about you and not because of the rumors about you. "Tch, that's false." He replied and you blinked confused. "Here we have each other's back."

"Maybe." You shrugged unsurely, you were sure that saving people was something personal most of the time. 

Levi turned with all his body and faced you. "Then why did you save Hanji that day? You didn't even know her?" He asked harshly trying to prove his point.

"Because-" you didn't want to admit it, but she had somehow reminded you of your mother and you felt the urge, the need, to help her. "She needed help, I couldn't just leave her."

"That's what we do." He looked down and noticed your body shaking, without any hesitation he grabbed your hands. "You're shaking again, I thought I told you to dress up." 

You bit your lip, you were not cold at all, it was his presence, the fact that he was touching you that made you go like that. "I'm sorry." You muttered as he tried to warm up your cold hands. "Cap- I mean Levi." You cleared your throat. "Can I ask you something?"

He snorted bored. "You already did."

You chuckled a bit, he was right. That left him confused, but also satisfied. Your laugh was cute, it made him feel something he had lost time ago, also the fact that you always managed to turn his sarcasm into something good just surprised him. "Right, sorry." 

He rolled his eyes, you used to apologize way too much. "Talk."

"Why can't you sleep?" 

Your question was so... innocent. You could've asked him so many things, yet you decided to ask him about his sleeping schedule. Levi could not figure you out, you were a mystery to him, a beautiful one for the matter. "What makes you think I can't?"

You shrugged. "Intuition, plus you're here with me right now, which means you'd rather stay awake than asleep." You explained.

He nodded. "Tch, maybe I don't wanna stay here and I'd rather be asleep." 

You widened your eyes. "Oh my god, am I keeping you up? I'm sorry-" you got up ready to get out and let him rest, but he simply grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down.

"Sit." He ordered and you did as he said. "I am perfectly fine here, I was just teasing." You sighed in relief, you surely didn't want to bother him in any way. "I don't sleep, I have a lot to do."

You slightly tilted your head. "But you're here talking to me."

"I said what I said." He snapped and you shut your mouth. "What's your explanation?"

"Too many things going on in my mind." You smiled shyly, you couldn't tell him that he was on your mind most of the time. "Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I would still be in my room reading that book... so thank you."

Levi only nodded and then got up. "You're freezing, it's time for you to go to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day." 

"Wait what?"


	4. Mean and Mad

# Chapter 4

## Mean and Mad

* * *

"Hanji!" You stormed into her lab right after lunch, she jumped on her seat and let out a scream of fear. "I need your help!"

She adjusted her glasses and looked at you. "Oh, hi Y/n and Armin." Your best friend waved at her, you walked up to her and she frowned. "What is it? If it's Mr. Secret I'm afraid I-"

"No, it's not that." You shook your head. "Please let me stay with you and help you in your lab this afternoon, please." You begged. "I'll do anything, I'll even clean the tools or be part of your experiments but let me stay with you."

The woman looked at you almost scared. "I'm sorry, I don't need help today, but why are you asking so desperately?" You groaned and placed your head on Armin's shoulder for moral support. "You wanted to skip training again, didn't you?" She chuckled remembering the schedule of the day and you were only able to nod. "It can't be that bad."

"It is! It's hand to hand training with Captain Levi!" You protested, you did not want to fight with the man you were talking about books the night before. "I don't want to do it."

"Why? He trains every cadet hand to hand, what's the problem?" She asked confused.

You took a deep breath. Why? Because you liked him, and every day your feelings seemed to only grow stronger than the day before. "Because he's scary, he will kick me in the face just like he did with Eren that day." You muttered, lying was the best option.

Hanji giggled. "Y/n, dear, shorty can be a lot of things, but he knows how to train people and he won't kick you." She tried to reason with you. "He needs to test your ability and help you to get better, nothing more." 

"I still don't want to do it." You whined. "Please Hanji, I'll keep you company." 

She patted your shoulder. "What's up with you? You're never like this." She folded her arms and you shook your head not wanting to say anything more.

Armin chuckled softly. "She has a crush on the captain." He commented and you punched slightly his arm. "What? It's true!" 

Hanji blinked excitedly. "You have a crush on shorty?!" She yelled and you rushed to shut her up. "This is perfect! Oh my god, you two would look so good together!" She grabbed your hands and smiled awkwardly. 

"Wait-"

"You know, a lot of women admire Clean Freak, but no one stood a chance because he never lets them get close to him." She started to talk as if you were going to marry him or something. 

"He's Humanity's Strongest Soldier, I don't stand a chance either." You mumbled.

"She's right." Armin decided to step in. "Sorry Y/n, but the Captain barely even talks to the male cadets." He said scratching his chin. "But maybe you could somehow impress him during the training."

"No way." You shook your head. "Armin is right, I'm not..." you felt your cheeks heating up at the thought of the way he was holding your hand while walking you through the hallway. 

Hanji frowned. "She blushed."

"I did not!" 

"Yes, you did." Armin pointed out. "You always do that when you have a secret." He poked your shoulder and you hid your face with your hands. "What is it?!"

Hanji placed her hands on your shoulders and shook you. "Tell us everything!" She screamed against you.

You stopped her and took a deep breath. "I might have... talked to him." You whispered and they both looked at you confused. "Like, we talked a lot."

"Talked? What do you mean talked?!" Hanji questioned, that was a big step ahead even for Levi. 

You bit your lip and played with your fingers. "During the night, I went to the garden to read and he found me. We talked a bit then he walked me to my room, and last night he took me to the library and we sat down and talked again." You explained with a small smile. "It was... nice." 

"Good lord." Hanji cupped your cheeks with her hands. "You are in love!" She exclaimed and you widened your eyes. "And if shorty passed so much time with you, it can only mean that he likes you too!" 

"Stop!" You complained.

Armin stopped to think, trying to connect all the dots but he missed one piece. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"I don't know... it seemed like something too private to share." You shrugged. "So, can I skip training?"

"Oh hell no, I want to see that!"

**  
Not even faking to be sick helped, you ended up in line to get your ass kicked by Humanity's Strongest Soldier, just what you needed to work on your self-esteem. 

"Cadets!" Levi called, you hugged Armin's arm trying to get some self-confidence. "I see some of you finally decided to delight us with their presence." He glared at you, of course, he had noticed how you used to skip the afternoons just because he was the one training and he wasn't going to forget that. "Easy, you get up here, you have two minutes to knock me out, but I doubt you weak brats will be able to do so." 

"I want to cry so bad." You whispered to your best friend. 

Eren right next to you smiled. "C'mon, he'll go easy on you." He tried to reassure you. 

"I hope so." You replied as you watched Connie getting in front of Levi. Not even one minute had passed that your friend was on the ground with a black eye. "Oh, I'm so dead." 

Armin nodded. "We are dead."

"Doesn't make me feel better, Armin." 

"Tch, shut the fuck up." Levi was annoyed, annoyed by the way you were hugging the blonde brat, the way the Titan brat was looking at you, and by the way, you looked at him scared. "Get up here cadet, you've waited long enough."

Your heart stopped, your entire body was already in pain. You walked up to him and positioned yourself in front of him. "S-sir?" He glared at you and you gulped. "I'm really not good at this if I can-"

He snorted. "What makes you think I give a fuck?" You literally wanted to run away from them and get eaten by a Titan. "Now, in position." He instructed and you did as he said. 

You looked at your best friend and he raised his thumbs trying to comfort you somehow, you smiled a little and looked back at the man you liked so much. Suddenly he moved towards you and you froze on the spot waiting for the punch to break your nose or something, but it never did, you opened your eyes and looked at him, his hand a few inches from you. "Oh god." You whispered.

"Why the fuck aren't you moving?" He barked against you, was this the same person that was worried you were too cold? You didn't believe it. "Let's start again."

And he moved again to punch you, this time you dodged it and escaped. "Fuck this." You kept dodging all his punches and kicks, the rest of the cadets were inciting you to hit him back. So you did, you took all the strength you had and ran towards him ready to punch him.

He took the occasion and grabbed your wrist and pushed you down, next thing you knew you were laying on the ground and Captain Levi had his shoe on your head keeping you down. "Tch, you suck." 

"No shit." You rolled your eyes. 

**  
"You didn't do so bad." Eren was trying to cheer you up during dinner, but the only thing you could do was to glare at the man who was eating peacefully as nothing had ever happened, his eyes never meeting yours once. "Armin got worse."

Your best friend nodded chewing his bread, he had his left cheek bruised and a small cut on his hand. "Y/n, are you listening?" He poked at your arm and your head snapped towards him.

"Huh?" You blinked, you hadn't realized that you had zoned out. "Sorry, I was just thinking." You mumbled taking a sip of your soup. 

"About Mr. Secret?" Mikasa asked, it was rare for her to take part in conversations, usually she would just listen and give advice once or twice, but this time even she noticed something was wrong with you. 

You didn't know what to say, you were thinking about yelling against Levi for the way he had treated you, but you just couldn't. "Yes." You gave her a small nod. "Today he left me a few cookies, but I gave them to Sasha and Connie." You explained. "I wonder if he knows that I barely even use his gifts."

Eren shrugged. "He's probably obsessed, that's creepy." He smirked. "Next time give us the cookies tho."

"Maybe." You chuckled. "Hopefully they will stop and I won't hear any more rumors about me. Only this morning I heard a few cadets talking about the fact that I flirt with every superior to get special treatment." You rolled your eyes annoyed.

"Y/n!" Armin whispered shaking your arm. "Look." He pointed at the table where all the commanders sat and you noticed Commander Erwin entering the room and sitting with them. "It's your chance, go and talk to him." 

You snorted, you were doubtful about the identity of Mr. Secret and surely you weren't going to embarrass yourself in front of the commander, the Captain, and the others. "No fucking way." You shook your head.

"Why not?" Your best friend asked.

"Because." You spotted the blonde man talking to Captain Levi and all your bravery washed away. "I just can't." You then looked at Hanji who was laughing and talking with the others. "Maybe I can-"

"Just go!" Armin basically pushed you and you got up from your seat. "Say hi and come back, I'll watch you."

"Fuck off." You hissed but decided to walk up to their table anyway, at first you intended to go and greet everyone, but you chickened out at the last minute and you walked up to your only friend there. "Hanji!" You smiled. 

"Hey." She smiled at you in her usual friendly way. "Is everything ok?" 

You nodded. "Yeah." You looked at the commander. "Good evening commander." You said, it was a good education to always greet your boss? You hoped so, or else you were just getting embarrassed in front of everyone.

He smiled at you. "Good evening... Y/n right?" He asked and you nodded, he remembered your name? That was unusual noticing how many people he worked with. "I heard good things about you."

You smiled. "Thank you, commander." You then grabbed Hanji's hand. "Can I talk to you... in private?" You asked and she frowned worriedly.

"Sure, come with me." She got up and you followed her out in the hallway. 

Erwin looked as the two of you made your way out and then smiled at Levi. "Isn't she the girl that saved our Hanji?" He nodded annoyed by the question. "A good addition to our team."

Levi snorted and took a sip of his tea. "She's weak, scared, and a crybaby." He commented. 

"Aren't we all?" Erwin chuckled and Levi glared at him, why was he so interested in you anyway? What was the matter? He felt rather annoyed by Erwin’s sudden interest and the way you had smiled to him too.

You, on the other hand, were trying to explain to Hanji what just happened and that you were freaking out. "I can assure you, Erwin is not Mr. Secret, don't stress yourself." She reassured you.

"How do you know?" You asked surprised. 

"Erwin has just arrived, he wasn't even here for the past week, so it was impossible for him to do that." She explained and you smiled. "See? All good." 

"Thank god." You muttered. "I'll go to my room, but thank you! Tell Armin that I'll see him tomorrow morning." 

**  
Late night, probably almost midnight, but this time there was no knocking at your door, no steps in the hallway, and no Captain Levi.

Maybe he was angry at you? For some reason, you were definitely pissed at how he had treated you, but you wanted to see him anyway. So you took the book he gave you, which you had already finished in one day, and got out of your room. 

You silently made your way to the library, once you were in, you placed carefully the book at its rightful place and smiled looking at the others. "What are you doing here?" You turned scared, but your fear quickly vanished when you saw Levi entering the room, he was wearing his usual white shirt, but this time he had a black jacket on. 

"I finished the book." You gulped. "I thought I should have given it back." You explained and he approached you, his cold eyes moving from your face to the object. 

"You already finished." He hummed more to himself and you nodded. 

"Yes, it was a great story, I enjoyed it a lot." You smiled shyly, somehow all your anger was gone and you just wanted to take his hand again.

"Of course you did, it was one of my favorites." He simply replied, he was being so cold towards you it was hurting, but why? "Here, this one should do." He handed you another book and you took it almost immediately. 

"Thanks." You whispered, you stepped back and thought about what to do, it was clear that he didn't want to talk to you at the moment, so you might as well go back in your room and read for yourself. 

But as you started to walk away, he quickly stopped you. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and you turned to look at him. 

"Sir?"

He snorted, so you were back to these formalities? "Sit the fuck down." He sat down and you joined him. 

You both remained in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the wall in front of you. "You're not the type that asks for things, are you?" You decided to say.

He shrugged. "You're not the type to mind your own fucking business." He took off his jacket and placed it on your shoulders, you looked up at him confused. "And you can't understand how to dress properly when it's cold." 

You blushed wrapping yourself in the jacket, it smelled just like him. "Thank you." You muttered, it was almost scary how his behavior could change from an asshole to a gentle person just like that. "Why aren't you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" 

You shrugged. "Well, you're nice and you never show it outside this room." You tried to explain your point. "Like today, you were a jerk to me." 

His eyes snapped to your face, your expression was pure sadness and he hated it but still, he couldn't be all nice and flowers to you all the time, he was already making an exception right there. "I wasn't, I was teaching you a lesson." 

"By pinning my head on the ground with your foot?" You said coldly. "Wow, big lesson."

"Tch, you sucked, couldn't even hit me once." 

You blinked. "Maybe because I didn't want to." You tried to reason with him.

He frowned, he had never heard such a stupid excuse like that one. "That's bullshit." He snorted and you widened your eyes. "I don't need weaknesses in my squad." 

You jumped up and looked down at him. "Is that what you think about me? That I'm weak?!" You slightly raised your tone. 

"Sit down, brat." He tried to grab your hand but you moved it quickly away. "What are you-"

You were angry, angry that he was like that, that he couldn't admit that he was wrong and apologize to you for how he had treated you. "Brat my ass!" You yelled and you both froze on the spot.

Had you just said that to your captain? Humanity's Strongest Soldier? Your crush? Yeah, you definitely did and you felt so embarrassed, you wanted to run away and hide somewhere no one could find you. 

So, instead of saying something, you covered your mouth with your hands and ran away, it seemed like the best option anyway. What could you do? Face him? No fucking way.

On the other hand, Levi was impressed, no one had ever even dared talk to him the way you did, let alone the cursing part. He chuckled a little and got up deciding that it was time for him to go back to his room.


	5. Identity Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, enjoy! Let me know what you think about it in the comments and thank you all for reading this story till the end❤️

# Chapter 5

## Identity Revealed

* * *

"You did _what_?" Armin whispered, it was dinner time, you had passed the entire day trying to ignore everyone, you trained and then cleaned and hid yourself every time Levi was in your sight. So, naturally, you hadn't told your best friend about the night before till that moment, but you needed to. "And he didn't kill you?" 

You shook your head. "I didn't give him the time, I ran away with his jacket before he could-"

"You have his jacket?! _What_?!" Armin was shocked, there was something odd about all that situation and he couldn't see through it as he usually did. "How did you get it in the first place?" 

"Well-" you started to tell him everything about it, but you got interrupted by Eren, who was looking at the two of you as if you were two aliens.

"What are you guys whispering about again? Is it Mr. Secret _again_? 'Cause you guys have been murmuring and investigating for weeks now and barely even talked to us." He pointed at himself and Mikasa. "Are you guys keeping secrets from us?" He asked almost angrily, even after years of friendship he couldn't understand why you would keep something for yourself like that.

You bit your lip guilty. "Sorry-"

"Then talk to us too! What is all this about?" 

You gulped, it wasn't that you didn't trust Eren with your secrets, but you knew that he was under Levi's custody and that meant that he passed a lot of time with the Captain, you didn't want him to reveal your secret or act differently towards him because of you. "Eren, please, try to understand." You begged, you could see he was hurt, but you were hurt too and you cared about him. "There are some things that I'm not ready to share." 

"With me, but you can with Armin, right?" He commented harshly. "Why? Because he's the only one so clever? Or because he's your favorite." 

"Hey." You snapped. "Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you." You tried to protect him, Armin was like an angel and you wouldn't have left him getting treated like that because you were the one with something to hide. 

"Right, it's always you!" Eren punched the table getting everybody's attention. "What happened to you?! Just because a stranger is obsessed with you doesn't mean you're a big deal, ok? You're either with Armin or all by yourself! You're not pretty, not funny, not even a good company, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't even be here!" He yelled against you, no one had ever said those things, not out loud at least and not in your face like that. 

Your eyes were filling with tears, your mind processing everything your, so-called, friend had just said to you. "I'm... sorry." You mumbled confused and intimidated, you had always seen Eren as that friend always ready to protect you no matter what, but now he was the one attacking you? "Actually no, I'm not sorry." You stood up from your seat. "You know what? Suck my dick." And with that, you walked out of the cafeteria and towards the garden. 

Fuck this. You weren't weak, you could be perfectly fine by yourself. You didn't need Eren, Levi, Mr. Secret, or whoever the fuck left you those fucking gifts every day. You reached the back of the cafeteria and sat down on the ground, finally letting all the tears falling down your cheeks, all those emotions you had felt for weeks, maybe months, finally getting out of your tired body. 

How did you get in that position anyway? Were you that selfish to completely ignore your friends like that? Maybe Eren was right, you weren't a big deal, you didn't even know why someone would care about you. Levi more than anyone, you weren't pretty and you were also weak apparently, so why wasting time, right?

Meanwhile, Eren was left with a shocked expression on his face, he couldn't believe what he had said either. Mikasa, next to him, slapped his head and gave him an angry look. "Dumbass." She said.

Armin shook his head. "Why would you say that? She didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed and Eren blinked confused. "You can't force someone to tell you their secrets, it's only normal for people to have personal things they don't want to share, you know?" He sighed. "I'm gonna go and try to find her." He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, he didn't know where you were going but he figured that maybe you were in your room.

But as he was walking through the hallway, he got stopped by Captain Levi himself, and he looked like he was coming right from your room. "She's not there." Levi grabbed his shoulder and Armin frowned, so he was right. "You're the brat that's always glued to her ass." He commented.

"I'm Y/n's best friend, sir." He muttered scared, god knew how intimidating that man was to every cadet. "She's not in her room?" He asked then confused.

"That's what I said." Levi glared at him. "I want to know what the fuck happened and you're going to tell me, now." He demanded and the boy widened his eyes in fear. "I don't need drama in my squad, cadet, speak."

He nodded. "Well, Eren yelled against Y/n and basically told her she's a horrible person and that she's not pretty and that no one cares about her." He explained briefly. "And she got so upset, I've never seen her so mad and sad." He said looking down at his feet, he could only imagine what were you feeling at that moment. "I'm sorry sir, it doesn't happen usually, Eren was so angry because we were trying to find out who Mr. Secret is and-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He frowned, his eyes were of one shade darker. 

"I-it's the name I gave to Y/n's secret admirer, but that doesn't matter now because-" Armin stopped suddenly and all the information, all the clues finally made sense. He knew, he knew who Mr. Secret was, but he needed to find you so he could tell you. "She's somewhere and I need to go find her-"

"You're not," Levi warned him. "You go and talk to the Titan brat, don't worry about your friend, she's not going anywhere." He stepped forward, but before leaving, he turned one last time and pointed his finger against the cadet. "This conversation never happened."

"Yes, Captain." Armin nodded and walked back towards the cafeteria, but not to talk to Eren, he had another idea in mind. Once he stepped inside the room, he approached the table. "Squad Leader Hanji?" He asked and the woman quickly understood something was off and got up to talk to him alone. "I think I know who is Mr. Secret."

Hanji clapped her hands. "Finally, it got you about time." She commented and Armin frowned. "What? Of course, I knew!" 

"How?"

"I like to invade the other's privacy, I just entered a few rooms and looked for clues. I found them, but I decided that I won't tell her, it's so obvious that she has to discover the truth by herself, you will not say anything about that, are we clear?" She poked his cheek.

He blinked a few times but decided that maybe she was right after all. "Clear."

**

"Hey." You raised your head and looked up to see Kristaa right in front of you. "Are you ok? I saw you leaving before." She kneeled before you and smiled kindly, her blue eyes seemed to be able to calm you down a bit as you wiped away the dry tears from under your eyes. 

You sighed. "Yes." You answered with a raspy voice. "No? I don't know anymore." You sobbed and she cupped your cheeks with her cold hands. "Why are you here anyway?" 

She giggled. "Because I wanted to check on you, I heard what Eren said to you earlier and I wanted to make sure that you know that is not true." Kristaa grabbed your hands and helped you get up. "You're a good friend, you've always been kind to me." She reminded you.

"What?" You blinked confused. "We barely talk."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, maybe you don't recall all the times you helped me during training, when I wasn't able to use the ODM gear, or when you helped to get on my horse because I was too short? You shared your cookies with me, also you gave everyone part of your meat." She said with a bright smile. "I remember everything and I can tell you are a good person, Eren was just stressed because of the whole situation."

You chuckled. "You're really a saint Kristaa, you know that?" You squeezed her hands. "Thank you, you're right. I was so caught up with all the Mr. Secret bullshit, gosh." You shook your head with a snort.

Kristaa blinked confused. "You mean your admirer?" She asked and you nodded. "Oh, I know who he is." She simply shrugged and you widened your eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I know who he is, I saw him changing your guys many times, I also seen him sneaking in your room to leave the cookies and I even heard him telling the cook to give you his meat without you knowing." She tilted her head. "I was sneaking in the kitchen trying to get some bread for Sasha." She explained and you nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"Because that's no fun." Ymir joined the two of you. "What? You thought it was going to be that easy?" She smirked. "We kept a secret, what are we going to get if we tell you?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at you.

"Always nice to see you Ymir." You groaned and she snorted, that girl was a pain in the ass and you barely could stand her, or anyone, Kristaa was the only one who liked her. But you wanted to know so bad, it didn't matter who was going to tell you. "Fine, what do you want?"

Kristaa shook her head. "Just tell her, no need to get something in return." She protested.

"No way, if she wants to know she has to give something in return." She licked her lips. "How about you do my chores for a month?"

"A fucking month?!" You complained. "Dude, I barely do mine, what the fuck." 

"Ok, chill." She rolled her eyes. "How about you give us access to the kitchen?" She smiled.

You frowned. "I can't do that." You weren't important enough to guarantee them access to the kitchen, only the commanders could do something like that. 

"You will once we tell you who he is." Ymir offered you her hand. "So?"

It was a bad idea, but the curiosity was destroying you. "Deal." You shook her hand and she smirked. "Now, who is he?" You asked looking around to make sure you were alone.

Ymir patted Kristaa's shoulder and she sighed. "It's painfully obvious, you're his favorite cadet!" She exclaimed and you frowned feeling so confused. "Think about it, it's the only man who could have access to the meat and, even if someone had found out, no one would have talked because everyone is scared of him." She clicked her tongue and you widened your eyes. "I guess you got it, who else could've gotten in your room so easily after all?"

You rubbed your fingers on your forehead. " _Captain Levi."_

**  
Back in your room, you were staring at Levi's jacket, thinking about what Kristaa had said. So he was behind all those stupid gifts, he was the one that put you through hell with all the rumors around and the situation with your friends. Couldn't he just tell you directly that he liked you?

Wait, did he like you? That wasn't clear at all. 

You had never thought that you had so many insecurities, but after Eren's words you felt like a part of you was gone. Your self-esteem, self-confidence, and trust, were all gone leaving you with a feeling of emptiness.

Not even Armin came to talk to you, Kristaa was the only one. That was so messed up, you couldn't even understand what was going on. 

Your door cracked and when you turned, you saw Levi entering your room in silence. You decided not to stare at him and hugged your legs looking back at the jacked placed on your chair. "You didn't knock." You mumbled coldly, you hadn't forgotten the words he had said about you. 

He closed the door and leaned towards it with his back. "I wanted to check on you." He simply said crossing his arms on his chest. 

You nodded your head. "I'm alive, thanks." You muttered sarcastically. "It's past curfew anyway." 

"Bullshit." He stepped towards you and frowned. "I know what happened, no need to act all tough now." He looked at you and at the way you dodged his eyes. 

What did he say? You blinked furiously. "Why? Because you think I'm weak?" You snapped and snorted, fuck him. Your eyes were watering again, this time from the stress you were going through, you joined the scouts regiment for physical trauma, not an emotional one. 

"Tch, that's where you're wrong." He stopped in front of you and used his hand to raise your chin so he could see your eyes. An expression of surprise replaced his usual one as soon as he saw the tears slowly running down your cheeks. "You're not weak for showing emotions." He tried to comfort you.

"Oh please." You moved his hands away from your face. "What is that you want from me, Levi? You act like you're fearless and emotionless all the time, but when you're with me you suddenly look like you have feelings too. But again, whenever you're surrounded by other people you shut me out again." You shook your head. "And you come to me and say that showing emotions is not weak? When you've passed the last month playing a game with me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked harshly not understanding what you were trying to say. 

"For fuck's sake, I know you were the one doing all that stuff! The food and the privileges, it was you all along!" You pointed out and stood up from your bed. "Was it so difficult to come and talk to me in the first place? Do you know how much you've ruined my reputation and friendships and-" you were caught off guard when he cupped your cheeks and pulled you towards him until your lips met.

If you had to describe it, you would use the words hot, rough, and passionate. The fact that it was him made you feel like you were on cloud nine, but also scared. You were kissing Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, moody bitch that stole your heart. 

Your arms were around his neck trying to support yourself from falling since your knees were like jelly. His hands were still on your face, his thumbs wiped away your previous tears and you could feel butterflies all over your belly. 

When you pulled away, you were breathless, he rested his forehead against yours and looked right into your eyes. "Shut up." He whispered, you blinked confused, was this all he had to say? "Why do you think I stayed with you those hours in the library?" He asked.

You bit your lip thinking about a good explanation. "Because... I'm an interesting brat?" You joked and the corner of his mouth was slightly raised into a small smile. 

"Tch, because you're the only brat I don't despise." He told you and you raised your eyebrows. "I'm not used to affection demonstrations." He then whispered catching you off guard. "And you're a cadet, which means I shouldn't be playing favorites."

You gulped, that position sucked and you knew it. "I get it." You stepped back and grabbed his hand, his eyes quickly followed your action. "I don't need you to be affectionate with me in public, I just need you not to treat me like shit." You placed his hand on your cheek and looked at him. "And don't you dare to give me meat, ever again."

He snorted. "You shouldn't have given it all to those idiots." 

"You should have thought about it since I've never eaten the food you gave me." You chuckled. "What does this mean anyway?"

"This?"

"I mean us."

He sighed. "You're mine now." He simply answered and you smiled, never in a hundred years, you would've thought that those words could be so hot, until that moment. 

"Sucks to be me then." You hugged him, and you felt his arms slowly coping your move. It broke your heart that he was not used to this kind of thing, which was only normal for a human being. "I'm not giving back the jacket." You muttered with your face in the crook of his neck.

"Wear it then." He squeezed your waist gently. "That way everyone will know not to fuck with you anymore." 

Your smile only grew bigger. "Oh right, Ymir snitched about you being Mr. Secret, she wants access to the kitchen in return." 

"I'm not fucking doing that." 

You shrugged. "Don't think she'll ever complain to you anyway." 

**  
Had you let Levi sleep in your bed with you? Yeah, you did. It was probably the best sleep you had ever had in a long time, in the morning he woke up way before you and left to attend his duties. 

You woke up right in time for breakfast, you did as Levi had asked you the previous night and put his jacket on before you decided to join the others in the cafeteria.

As soon as Armin saw you, he approached you. "Y/n, I'm so sorry about yesterday!" He started to explain how he wanted to go and look for you to help you in the moment of need, but you already knew that the Captain had told him not to do that. 

"Armin." You grabbed his hand and he stopped. "It's fine, I know. I'm not mad at you, how could I? You're my best friend." You hugged him and he sighed in relief. 

"I'm glad you're ok, c'mon I saved your seat for you." You both made your way towards your usual table. "Is the jacket new?" He asked then noticing the new item of clothing. 

"Kind of." You shrugged and sat down, you smiled towards Eren who was looking at you with a sad expression. "Hey."

He sighed, but Mikasa quickly slapped his head and he decided to speak up. "Hi." He muttered. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those horrible things. I was angry because you didn't pass time with me anymore." He explained and you nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did. Friends?" You offered your hand.

"Friends." He shook it. "And by the way, I don't think any of those things, you're a great person." He reassured you and you nodded again. "And I will help you finding out who Mr. Secret is, just as I had to do a long time ago." 

You smiled. "That's very kind of you, but I've already found out." You said and Armin looked at you in shock.

"W-wait, does that mean that you know that he is-" 

He got interrupted by a cup of tea being placed on your table, everyone's head turned towards Levi that simply offered you the cup with his emotionless look. "Drink." He simply said before walking to his table.

You smiled taking the cup under the surprised look of your friends. "Yup, who would have thought huh?" You giggled. 

Eren looked at you, then back at the Captain, then back at you again. "What was that?!" He was absolutely speechless. "Wait, is that his jacket?!"

You bit your lip. "It is." 

From the other table, Hanji was smirking towards the man. "What do you want, four eyes?" Levi asked trying to eat his breakfast peacefully.

"Oh, nothing." She scoffed waving her hand. "Did you confess your feelings first? Or she did the first move? Mhm, shorty?" She laughed when he glared at her. "Now that you have a girlfriend, you can't keep these things to yourself."

"Get a fucking life."


End file.
